Just Getting Started
by ConnieCrazy09
Summary: Gabriella and Troy are the perfect couple, and madly in love. When difficulties arise, can this couple handle the stress or will one - or both - give up on the relationship for good?
1. Chapter 1 Right Here, Right Now

JUST GETTING STARTED

Chapter 1: Right Here, Right Now

Summertime was looming. There was one month left of school, and then there were three glorious school-less months of freedom before the start of senior year, and Gabriella and Troy couldn't be happier. They were officially boyfriend and girlfriend, and all their friends were happy for them. Troy and Gabriella were falling more in love with each other every day, but neither of them were complaining. They had started dating at the beginning of their sophomore year, after that fateful day at the park when Gabriella ran into Troy. Literally, she ran into him. She was going for a run in the park and because she was listening to her iPod, she didn't notice Troy leaving the basketball court, and ran into him in the process. She had fallen down, and being the gentlemen that he was, Troy helped her up. It was like something out of a movie; their hands just touched, their eyes just met, and they both felt sparks. Their attraction was instantaneous, and they had been practically inseparable ever since.

As Troy and Gabriella were walking to Gabriella's house from school hand in hand, Troy would stop Gabriella every now and then to kiss her. Maria Montez watched the couple walk up the driveway from the kitchen window. They were such a cute couple, and so good for each other – Gabriella wasn't so shy anymore, and Troy's grades had gotten better due to Gabriella's tutoring sessions that she started once she had noticed his slipping grades due to the amount of time he was spending with her and not his homework.

The couple reached Gabriella's front door, and after she had opened it, Troy picked her up suddenly, making her squeal. He carried his love over the threshold before setting her down, and received a smack on the chest in response. He started laughing, and gave her a peck on the cheek.

"What was that for?" Gabriella questioned, while smiling up at him.

"I was just showing you what I'm going to do once we're married and we walk through the doorway of our dream house after the honeymoon." Troy responded sincerely, but with a grin on his lips.

"Oh, really? And where will this honeymoon take place?" Gabriella asked playfully with a smile.

"Um…I'm thinking Vegas. Can't go wrong with strippers and booze." Troy joked, raising his eyebrows up and down. He looked over at Gabriella, who was standing there with her arms folded, and a "look" on her face.

"I'm just kidding. I mean our honeymoon will be in Hawaii…or Greece. Wherever you prefer my darling." Troy said quickly, while taking Gabriella's hand and kissing it.

"That's what I thought." Gabriella said grinning, "C'mon we have studying to do Romeo."

"Yes, my love" Troy said while bowing. Gabriella just giggled and started walking up the stairs to her room.

Troy followed her and started to shut the door once they were there.

"Leave the door open, Troy. You know the rules." Gabriella said with a sigh.

"Ughhh," Troy complained. "That rule is so stupid. 'No boys allowed upstairs with the door shut.' I know, I know. But we've been dating for almost a year and a half and your mother still doesn't trust us!"

"She trusts me," Gabriella said with a laugh. "She just doesn't trust you and your boy hormones."

"I do not have boy hormones! I have gentlemen hormones. You're her baby girl which is why she can't see it yet, but don't you worry. I'll have her wrapped around my finger in no time." Troy said with a grin as he held up his pinkie.

"Good luck with that lover boy" Gabriella said with a slight chuckle. "C'mon we have to start our homework." She said.

"But whhhhyyyyyyy?" Troy whined. He never liked doing homework, because whenever he was with her, he had something else in mind.

"Because if you want to pass 11th grade and go on to 12th and graduate with your friends, then you…" Gabriella was cut short by Troy's lips connecting with hers.

"I know we have to do our homework but this is more fun" Troy said as he kissed her neck, momentarily distracting her.

"Troy what if my mother comes in and sees this? She will not be pleased with what she finds." Gabriella said, before kissing him back.

As if on cue Maria walked into the room with take-out menus in hand to ask them what they wanted for dinner. They quickly broke apart before she could look up and see what was happening.

"Do you guys want pizza or Chinese tonight?" Maria asked the duo.

"Umm, how about Chinese?" Gabriella said

"Sounds great," Troy said

"Alright Chinese it is. I'll go order that. Oh and by the way don't do anything you're not supposed to." Maria said then went downstairs to order.

"See I told you we shouldn't do that."Gabriella said with a smirk.

"Yeah yeah yeah…whatever." Troy mocked.

20 minutes later, the Chinese food was delivered and Maria took it up to Troy and Gabriella, who were still doing homework, chuckling as she overheard their conversation.

"I just don't understand why finding 'x' is that big of a deal. I don't need to know algebra to be a professional basketball player!" Troy exclaimed, frustrated.

"I understand, Troy, but actually, algebra would help you with basketball. You could determine the precise angle that would direct the ball straight into the basket." Gabriella stated.

"You're way too smart for your own good, and while you make an interesting point that we will discuss later, I still hate algebra!" Troy said as he threw his pencil down in frustration.

Maria took this as her cue to go in. "Food's here, guys. Eat up and make sure you clean up your mess when you're done." She turned to Gabriella, "Now Mija, I'm leaving for my meeting in about five minutes. I trust that you will be on your best behavior, and Troy, don't try any funny business." Troy gave a 'who me' look and put on his winning smile.

"I can assure you, Ms. Montez, that no funny business will occur." Troy stated matter-of-factly.

Gabriella looked embarrassed. "Mom, please. You know I'm a good girl and Troy is a good guy. Nothing is going to happen, so you can go to your meeting worry-free" Gabriella said as she pushed her mother out the door.

"If you say so…" Maria said, not entirely convinced.

Gabriella walked her mother out, and let out an exasperated sigh as she shut the door. Her mom was _such_ a pain sometimes. Gabriella was almost 18, couldn't her mother just trust her? She knew that the constant embarrassment in front of Troy was just her mother's way of trying to keep her daughter chaste for as long as possible, but Gabriella wasn't sure how much longer she could hold off. Every time Troy looked at her with those piercing blue eyes, or kissed her by surprise, her knees turned into jelly and she felt as though all her breath had been knocked out of her. She wanted him just as much as he wanted her, but she wanted it to be special, not in her childish bedroom with her mother right downstairs. She wanted rose petals, and candles, and soft music playing in the background. She wanted romance and passion and…

"Gabi? Where are you?" Troy shouted from upstairs, interrupting her thoughts. Gabriella sighed and walked upstairs to her room, and then smiled as she saw Troy sitting in her desk chair, his hair a little messy from having just run his fingers through it, and his shirt hiked up a bit. God, how much she loved him. She went over to him and sat on his lap, put her arms around his neck and kissed him hard on the lips.

"What was _that_ for?" Troy said with a goofy grin.

"That was for being the amazing guy that you are," Gabriella told him, smiling.

"A little weird, but I'll take it," Troy joked, before kissing her back. He loved kissing her. It was like their lips were made for each other. And the look that she got in her eyes right before the kiss? It took his breath away every single time. He still couldn't believe that this perfect angel was his. As he kissed her, he couldn't help but wonder what it would be like to kiss not just her lips, but her neck, her collarbone, her breasts… He had to stop himself there before he got himself too worked up for something that they couldn't finish. He knew that she wanted their first time to be special, and he wanted to make the night that they would always remember perfect in every way. He started planning mentally, hoping it would happen sooner rather than later.

"Troy?" Gabriella asked, looking a little shy, "I uh, I think I'm…ready, to…you know…" She looked away, embarrassed, hoping he would take the hint.

He put his finger under her chin and gently pulled her face towards his. "Are you sure? I'll wait for as long as you need me to."

"No, I'm sure," she said. "I just don't want it to happen here. Do you think we could get a hotel over the weekend? I can tell my mom that I'm sleeping at Tay's."

"Gabi, I want to make it perfect for you. Let me plan something…the night of your dreams!" Troy said to her, while hugging her to him.

"Oh, Troy, you don't have to plan anything. As long as it's with you, I don't care if it happens in a crappy motel or a five star resort. I only need you."

"Nope, nuh-uh. I am going to make it perfect and there's nothing you can do or say that can stop me!" Troy exclaimed, standing up with her in his arms and setting her down on the floor.

"Really?" She said. "How about you rip these clothes off me right here, right now big boy." She said playfully, but just seductively enough to get his attention.

"Wait, what?" Troy didn't pick up on the playfulness, and for a second there he thought she was serious. "No way, I'm not playing your little game." He joked. "Now, I'm gonna go home, take a cold shower, and finish up my homework without distractions. Lord knows I can't concentrate when you look that cute." Troy winked at her and gathered up his books. Gabriella walked him to his truck, kissing him when they reached the truck.

"I meant what I said earlier Troy," Gabriella said seriously.

"I know, but I love you and I'm going to make it special for you." Troy said as he got into his truck.

"Thank you…I love you too," she said, kissing him once more before he drove off. Gabriella stood in her driveway until she could no longer see his truck. She was kind of nervous, but excited at the same time. She loved him so much, and there was nowhere she'd rather be than in his arms, and no one else that she'd rather be with in that way.

It was going to be a night that neither one of them would ever forget.


	2. Chapter 2 Can I Have This Dance

Chapter 2 – Can I Have This Dance

After Gabriella first mentioned to Troy that she was ready, she had avoided all other conversation on the subject. Two weeks had gone by and she was thinking about her eighteen month anniversary with Troy, which was coming up in a few days. He told her that he wanted to take her to dinner and maybe a movie, but she had to admit that she was a little disappointed that he hadn't put much thought into the night. She tried to reason with herself by telling herself that she only needed to be with Troy to make the night special, nothing fancy.

Troy wanted the night to be perfect. Everything had to go off without a hitch. He had been planning this night for two weeks. He rounded together his friends, who had all agreed to help make the night special for Gabriella. Troy hadn't told anyone the specifics except for Chad, he just said that their one and a half year anniversary was coming up and that he wanted to take her on the most romantic date of her life. Zeke was in charge of the food because he was a whiz in the kitchen, Chad was in charge of decorating the locations, and Jason was instructed to pick up two dozen red roses – one dozen for the petals, which he had to take off himself, begrudgingly, and one dozen that Troy would hand to Gabriella when he picked her up. Troy managed to get his father's keys to the school and made a copy so the set up could be done on the roof, the place where Troy first asked Gabriella out after he discovered they both went to East High. Taylor had agreed to keep Gabriella occupied, and to help her get ready for the big date, she invited Kelsi and Martha along for a mani/pedi and some outfit shopping.

Thursday afternoon at school, Taylor caught up with Gabriella and asked if she wanted to have a girls' day followed by a sleepover on Friday.

"Hey girl, got any plans for tomorrow night? I was thinking that you, Kelsi, Martha, and I could go shopping and get our nails done."

"Hey Tay, no I don't, and I would love that! Troy's taking me out on Saturday, so I have to find an amazing dress! " Gabriella exclaimed.

Already knowing this was an offer that Gabriella couldn't refuse, Taylor wasn't surprised when Gabriella said yes. "Okay, awesome, so then how about you have Troy bring you to school tomorrow morning and then the four of us can go straight to the mall after school?" Taylor responded "We can sleep at your house as well, so we can help you get ready for your date with Troy."

"Sounds perfect," Gabriella responded as the bell rang. "I'll catch up with you later!" She hugged Taylor goodbye and headed to her next class.

Troy walked Gabriella home again on Thursday, but didn't stay to study as he still had a lot of preparation left to do for Saturday.

"Aw, are you sure you can't stay for just a little while?" Gabriella asked Troy when they reached her door, pouting up at him with puppy dog eyes.

Troy smiled softly "I'm sorry babe, but I promised my dad I'd show him up in a one-on-one game after school. I'll stop by later if you want, we can watch 'A Walk to Remember', you know you love that movie," he told her.

Gabriella sighed and hugged him, breathing in his Troy smell. "Okay," she said. "I _suppose_ I can wait."

"That's my girl, I'll come over around 7, that way I have time to shower and eat dinner. I gotta smell fresh for my lady." He hugged her tighter and kissed the top of her head, before pulling away a bit so he could look at her face. She looked a bit sad, and he hated leaving her, but in the end it would all be worth it.

"I love you," she said looking up at him.

"I love you too, Gabi." Troy bridged the gap between them with a soft kiss. They hugged once more then Gabriella went inside while Troy began walking home, making a few phone calls on the way.

Friday afternoon came quickly, and as soon as the bell rang the four girls were on their way to the mall.

"Thanks guys, I really needed this," Gabriella told her friends.

"No problem Gabs," said Kelsi. "

"Yeah, it will be great for all of us." Martha added.

Once they got to the mall, they went straight to the department stores to look for the perfect dress for Gabriella. By the time an hour went by, Gabriella had tried on about 20 dresses in five different stores, but nothing caught her eye. They were walking around the mall, and Gabriella had almost given up hope when she saw the perfect dress in the window of a store whose name she couldn't pronounce.

"Wow," Gabriella said with wonder. "I have to try it on." She walked into the store as the other girls trailed behind her. She found the dress in her size and went into the dressing room. When she came out, she was beaming.

"Buy that, or I will." Taylor said with an amazed look on her face.

"You look amazing Gabs!" Kelsi exclaimed.

"Troy won't be able to keep his hands off you!" Martha told her.

Gabriella blushed at the compliments. "You guys really think so?" she asked, smiling.

"YES!" The three girls shouted at her. Gabriella laughed and went back into the dressing room to change back into her clothes. While she was in there, she looked at herself in the mirror and smiled to herself. She really did look pretty, now all she needed was some perfect lingerie in case the night went down a different route.

She put her clothes on and walked to the cash register, dress in hand. She paid and the four of them walked out of the store. Kelsi announced that she wanted to go into the music store for a bit while they were there, and in turn, Martha mentioned she wanted to browse Bath and Body Works and then in turn Taylor said that she was going to the nail salon to make them all appointments. Gabriella took this as her cue to go to Victoria's Secret. Even though Troy said they were just going to dinner and a movie, she wanted to be prepared just in case something else happened, but she didn't want her friends to know her plan just yet. She was a bit overwhelmed when she first walked into the store, but soon found what she was looking for. She knew she didn't want white lingerie because it screamed virgin, and red and black seemed too risqué for their first time. She finally decided on a light pink lace bra and panty set, and once she tried it on with the dress and saw it worked magically together and separately, her mind was set. She immediately changed back into her clothes and made the purchase, hiding the Victoria's Secret bag in her purse when she left the store. She then decided to browse around for a gift for Troy before her nail appointment.

Gabriella caught up with the girls when it was time to get their nails done. They didn't really talk to each other during the appointment, as they were each busy with their own thoughts. After their nails were all painted and beautiful, the girls decided to go to dinner at Chili's before heading back to Gabriella's house for the sleepover.

Saturday night couldn't come fast enough for Troy and Gabriella, and while Gabriella was getting ready with her friends' assistance, Troy was running around town making sure everything was set up just so. He went to Zeke's first to check on the food and dessert, which looked and smelled absolutely amazing. Next he went to the locations to see if Chad had them set up. Once he saw that everything was exactly as he imagined it, he added his own special finishing touch to the hotel room and finally started heading home so he could get cleaned up before he went to pick up Gabriella.

Gabriella gasped as she looked at her finished self in the mirror. Kelsi had curled her hair slightly so she had loose waves, and Martha had applied her makeup; a bit dramatic on the eyes, but put just a touch of soft color on her cheeks and lips. Taylor added the finishing touch, a pair of silver peep-toe heels and a gold clutch that matched the beading on Gabriella's dress to a T. The girls stepped back and admired their work then Gabriella hugged them all tight and thanked them graciously before they left. Troy was due to arrive any minute, and she couldn't wait to see him. Five minutes later, she saw his truck pull up from an upstairs window. He rang the bell and Maria let him in before calling up to Gabriella. Troy's breath caught in his throat when he saw Gabriella descend the stairs. She was wearing a loose white dress that flowed to her mid-thigh, and had silver and gold beading around the bust. She was wearing shoes and purse to match and looked absolutely stunning. Gabriella beamed when she saw Troy. He had on a light grey dress shirt under a grey blazer with dark grey skinny jeans and black dress shoes. They somewhat matched, even though they'd had no idea what the other was wearing. They both laughed when Gabriella pointed that out.

"These are for you, my darling." Troy said as he handed her the roses. "And by the way," he whispered in her ear, "you look beautiful."

"So Troy, where are you taking my daughter tonight? " Maria asked before they left.

"Well, Chad and I decided to take our two favorite girls out to dinner and a movie. Taylor also wanted me to ask you if it would be okay for Gabriella to spend the night at her place so the girls can study a bit for their Chemistry exam on Monday." Gabriella was confused as to why Troy had just lied to her mother, but she brushed it off. She would figure out what he had up his sleeves soon enough.

"Alright, that sounds like a plan. Mija, go pack your overnight bag real quick before you go."

Gabriella started walking towards the stairs and motioned for Troy to follow her. When they got to her room she asked him why he lied to her mother.

"All I ask is that you trust me," he told her. "I have a surprise for you. You didn't think I forgot about our anniversary did you?"

"No, I didn't, but I hoped that we would be going someplace a little more exciting than dinner and a movie." Gabriella said while packing her bag.

"We are," Troy said as he looked at Gabriella's shocked face. "I just can't tell you what it is yet, hence the meaning of the word _surprise_."

Troy grabbed Gabriella's overnight bag in one hand, her hand in his other and walked downstairs. He bid goodbye to Maria, and the couple walked out to Troy's truck. Like a true gentleman, Troy opened the door for his lady. Maria, who was watching from the window, smiled at this sweet gesture of love. Troy went around to the driver's side and hopped in. He drove down the street until he knew he was out of Maria's line of view and then stopped the truck and handed Gabriella a blindfold.

"What's this for?" she asked before she put it on.

"Put it on. I can't have you figuring out the surprise before I can make it happen, now can I?" Toy replied. Gabriella shrugged and put the blindfold on. Troy made sure to confuse Gabriella's internal GPS by taking a few more extra turns than necessary. When they approached the school, Troy pulled to a stop and Gabriella started to remove the blindfold.

"Uh-uh," Troy teased. No taking that off until I say so. This is going to be the best surprise of your life." She made a noise and crossed her arms. Troy then kissed her cheek and got out of the truck, then went around to let Gabriella out, but not before handing his keys to Chad silently, who was standing next to the truck. Chad was going to bring Troy and Gabriella's overnight bags to the hotel and make sure everything was all ready to go before he brought the truck back for the second half of the night.

Troy opened Gabriella's door and helped her out before leading her up the back stairs to the roof. Once they arrived, he took off her blindfold and told her to open her eyes.

"Oh my gosh!" Gabriella was greeted by twinkling lights and soft music playing on the roof of East High, the place where Troy had fist asked her out. There was a table right in the middle with a candle in between the two places set. It was perfect. Troy came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her.

"Do you like it?" He murmured into her hair.

"Like it? I love it…it's amazing." She said, turning around to kiss him. "I love you so much. I can't believe you did this all for me!"

"Baby, I would go to the moon for you." Troy told her. "Shall we eat?" He looped her arm through his and led her to the table, where he pulled out her chair for her to sit. After they were both seated, Zeke showed up, seemingly out of nowhere to Gabriella, and brought their food and two glasses of ice water to the table.

"Tonight I have prepared Chicken Cordon Bleu with a side of mashed potatoes and broccoli with butter sauce." He leaned over to Gabriella and said "Troy told me this was your favorite meal." Gabriella looked at Troy with love and amazement in her eyes. He just smiled and took her hand.

"Eat up." He said.

Gabriella took a bite, and was in heaven. It was quite possibly the best chicken cordon bleu she'd ever had, and she savored bite after bite until there was nothing left on her plate. When they had finished their meal, Zeke came back and took their dinner plates, replacing them with dessert, which was cheesecake with a raspberry and chocolate sauce.

"Troy also told me your favorite dessert," Zeke said to Gabriella, winking. "I think he's a keeper." Gabriella once again took a bite and thought she had just died. It was delicious, and the sauce was like nothing she'd ever tasted before. The couple finished dessert, Troy took Gabriella's hand, and led her back downstairs to the truck. This time he let her keep the blindfold off. He drove with one hand on the wheel and his other hand in hers to the basketball court at the park – the place where they first met. Gabriella gasped when she saw where they were.

"Troy!" She straightened up in her seat and he stopped the truck. He let go of her hand, got out, went around, and helped her out of the truck once more. She ran over to the spot where they had first met when she crashed into him. There she saw 'I LOVE YOU' spelt out in tea candles, with a picnic basket close by.

"I thought we could exchange gifts here before moving onto phase three of 'Mission: Best Date Ever'" Troy said to Gabriella as he opened up the picnic basket and produced a blanket, a portable radio, and a small gift wrapped box. He laid the blanket on the ground then went over to where Gabriella was standing and escorted her onto the blanket, sitting down next to her. She giggled at this small gesture and reached into her clutch for his gift. Troy turned on the radio, and soft romantic music encircled them. They exchanged gifts, and Troy motioned for Gabriella to open hers first. She unwrapped the present delicately, and found a jewelry box. She opened the box and her eyes widened at what she saw inside. Troy had given her a silver necklace with a heart shaped charm dangling from it. He's had the heart engraved with his jersey number, 14, on the front, and 'Forever My Girl' on the back. Gabriella smiled and leaned over and kissed him.

"It's gorgeous, help me put it on." She lifted up her hair and he fastened the necklace around her neck. She lightly touched the charm then handed him his gift to open. Inside he found a gold chain with a gold basketball pendant hanging on it. Engraved on the back was 'My Wildcat Forever'. He chuckled lightly when he realized they'd had the exact same idea.

"It's perfect, Gabi, thank you." Troy said to her as he put the necklace on. Just then, 'A Whole New World' by Vanessa Williams and Luther Vandross from 'Aladdin' came on the radio. Troy knew this was Gabriella's favorite song, so when he heard the opening notes, he stood up, extended his hand to her and asked

"Can I have this dance?"

"Of course you may," Gabriella said while she took Troy's hand. He helped her up and pulled her close to him and they started to dance. They swayed in the moonlight while the radio played, and every now and then, they shared a sweet kiss.

"Troy, this has been the most amazing night. Thank you so much." Gabriella said to him.

"The night's not over yet babe. I've still got a couple more surprises for you."

"What else could you possibly do that would make this night even more magical than it has already been?"

"Believe me sweetheart, I have a few tricks up my sleeve." Troy said with a grin before spinning her around and kissing her passionately. When the song was over, Troy packed everything up, took his love's hand, and led her to the truck. He helped her in then put the basket in the back. Once he was in the driver's seat, he asked that Gabriella put on the blindfold back on for the final leg of their journey.

Troy once again drove a little ways out of the way so Gabriella couldn't guess where they were going. He drove into the hotel parking lot and parked, went around to help Gabriella out, grabbed their overnight bags, and walked into the hotel with Gabriella's hand in his.

"Troy, where are we?" She was still blindfolded, and was a little nervous to not know where they were.

"Don't worry Gabi, you're with me. You're safe." He whispered the last part in her ear and shivers ran up and down her spine. He led her to the elevators and pushed the button that would take them to the fourth floor. He opened the door to their room, walked her in, and took off her blindfold. He noticed her eyes were still closed, and wondered aloud why.

"I'm savoring the previous events from tonight." She answered him. "I want to remember this night forever."

"Gabriella, open your eyes."

Gabriella opened her eyes, and looked around in awe. There were rose petals all over the floor and on the bed. The lights were off but the room was lit with the dim light of strategically placed candles. She turned around to face Troy then hugged him and kissed him hard.

"I told you that I wanted to make it special for you." Troy said softly when he caught his breath

"It's more than I could ever imagine." Gabriella whispered in between kisses. Troy pulled away slightly and gazed down at Gabriella's chocolate brown eyes .He brushed a strand of hair away from her face before leaning down and kissing her. The kiss started off soft and slow, but quickly grew passionate. Gabriella guided Troy's blazer off his shoulders then unbuttoned his shirt while Troy simultaneously kicked off his shoes and undid his belt, their lips never breaking away from each other. She stepped out of her shoes and he unzipped the back of her dress before taking off his jeans. They were both standing in front of each other in only their underwear, but with a few swift motions, they were on the bed, kissing furiously and pulling the remaining articles of clothing off each other. Troy was on top of Gabriella, but was careful not to put his full weight on her. They broke apart from the kiss, and Troy's blue eyes looked deep into Gabriella's brown ones.

"Are you sure?" he asked her. "We can stop if you want to."

"I've never been more sure. I love you, Troy, and I want to do this with you." Troy kissed her softly, but Gabriella deepened the kiss, her nails digging into Troy's muscled back. He began to explore every inch of her body and then closed the gap between them and they became one.

**This chapter took me an entire day to write, and was so difficult to write because I wanted it to be perfect. There are links in my profile for the pendant that Gabriella gave to Troy as well as the outfits they wore on the date. Thanks for reading, and reviews and constructive criticism are always welcome!**

**Connie **


End file.
